


The Words of a Kiss

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Asgard, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dreams, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Homophobia, Incest, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In Asgard, Thor wakes up one morning and is shocked to find a love letter from Loki on his bedside table.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	The Words of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Kiss in a dream

When Thor woke up, he found a letter on his bedside table. At once he recognized his brother’s handwriting. Confused, he picked up the piece of paper. It read:

_Thor,_

_In the middle of the night I awoke from a dream and have not been able to sleep since. The dream felt somehow like the most important one I have ever had. I must tell you about it, but I thought it wrong to wake you._

_In the dream, I knelt in a field of grass tall enough to hide me. I cried and I felt alone. I cried because I had disappointed everyone, had fallen short of worthiness. I felt utterly worthless. Then I heard you calling my name, searching for me. I was not sure what to do, because I was afraid you would take me to Father to be punished for all my failures. At the same time, though, the sound of your voice soothed me, and so I stood and called out to you, “here, here, brother, find me.” I heard your steps running toward me and my heart beat loudly in my chest. You arrived and took me into your strong arms and told me you would keep me safe. Then you stared into my eyes, and then you kissed my lips._

_It was the sweetest kiss. It was tender and curious, yet passionate in all its gentleness. Our lips pressed and our tongues dipped into one another’s mouths with cautious excitement. In your embrace I felt like everything would be alright. I felt like I would never be alone again, and like we were just as we were meant to be - in each other’s arms._

_Brother, do you think you might ever want to kiss my lips this way? Hold me this way? Perhaps, even, love me this way? Not merely as a brother, but as a lover, as a partner? I must admit I have thought of such things over the course of our lives, imagined being together in body and in heart, but I had always thought it wrong. But, you see, in the dream it was so clear that our kiss was not wrong. It was precisely and exactly right._

_I am going to sit in the courtyard and wait for the sunrise. If you feel as I do, meet me there._

_Yours, I hope,  
Loki_

Thor stared at the letter, his eyes wide with shock. He tried to untangle the myriad of emotions he was feeling; he had desired Loki too, for as long as he could remember, but had also thought it wrong. Now he questioned that assumption. Could Loki’s dream be taken as a sign that it wasn’t wrong at all? Or perhaps the dream was merely Loki’s desire manifesting, and desire alone did not account for concerns of morality. Asgardian law forbade family members from being together romantically, but it also forbade people of the same gender from being together romantically, and Thor had frequently questioned the morality of that sentiment. Was not all love a treasured thing? A right thing? If two adults shared a romantic love, who did it hurt for them to both be men, or for them to be brothers? Thor had always believed in the power of love. Perhaps that was more important than anything else. 

Thor washed up and dressed, choosing an outfit Loki had once complemented. As he readied himself, Thor moved with an eagerness that played out in slow motion, as though he himself were in a dream. His shock was gradually melting into excitement. His fear was gradually melting into joy. Quietly, he made his way to the courtyard.

He first saw Loki from behind. He was sitting on a golden bench facing away from the palace’s entrance, his long dark hair hanging gracefully down his back. The sun had already risen, but it was still low in the sky and gradually fading strokes of pale pink and purple stretched out below the glowing globe of light. The courtyard was empty and quiet, and Thor stepped softly as he approached, then placed his hand gingerly on Loki’s shoulder.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, and in his voice Thor could hear deep affection and profound relief. Loki stood and turned to face Thor, and Thor saw that tears had pooled in his brother’s eyes. “You came,” Loki spoke with a gentle surprise and a keen elation as the pooled tears spilled onto his cheeks.

“Yes,” Thor replied with a nod, and then he reached out and pulled Loki’s body to his. With a pounding heart Thor held Loki close as he gazed into his bright eyes. Loki’s tears made the already vibrant green of his irises sparkle even more splendidly. Loki’s breath was held, and his damp cheeks were flushed. Thor raised a hand and tenderly wiped away Loki’s tears. Thor’s eyes fell to Loki’s mouth, to his invitingly parted lips, and all of Thor’s doubt left him as though it was being carried away by the soft morning breeze. Thor leaned in, feeling both terrified and more peaceful than he could ever remember feeling, then united their lips.

Loki made a soft sound against Thor’s mouth and kissed him back with increasing passion, soon slipping his tongue between Thor’s lips. Thor welcomed it, and offered Loki his own tongue in return, and their tongues danced together with movements both elegant and wild. Thor felt free, and he held Loki’s body flush to his own. They were free together now, their love unhidden, unboxed. The outside air that caressed their hair and skin seemed to blow close all that was sweet and dear and rush away all that was tainted with shame. Thor glided one hand up Loki’s back and wove it into his hair as he kissed him. Loki’s silky hair felt like comfort against Thor’s fingers. In the lock of their lips Thor felt immeasurable heat, and the stability of eternity; they were now, they were then, they were always.

At last the kiss broke, their mouths pulling reluctantly apart. They held on to each other’s bodies and gazed fondly at each other’s faces, but the brothers did not speak; their kiss had said it all.


End file.
